


Worthy?

by starkbuckscoffee (writerfromgallifrey)



Series: Marvel One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfromgallifrey/pseuds/starkbuckscoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being able to lift Mjolnir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy?

"Whosoever, if he be worthy, shall have..." Clint recites, spinning a drumstick between his fingers. "Whatever, man, it's a trick." he scoffs.  
"It is much more than that, my friend." Thor remarks to a rather drunken Clint.  
"It's a circus sideshow, and that is it, and you know it."  
"Please, be my guest." Thor gestures to the hammer sitting on the table. Clint raises an eyebrow and Thor nods to him, so he stands up, setting down the drumsticks he was fiddling with.  
"Now, Clint you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony mocks, getting a round of soft laughter from the others.  
"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint asks, grabbing ahold of the handle and pulling with a grunt. "And I..." he laughs. "I still don't know how you do it!" he releases the handle and backs up, looking over the hammer.  
"You smell the silent judgement?" Tony asks and Clint laughs again.  
"Please, Stark, by all means." he holds out his hand and Tony nods, standing up and unclasping his suit jacket.  
"I'm never one to shrink from an honest challenge."  
"Get after it." Clint claps him on the back as he goes to sit down.  
"Here we go. It's physics." Tony loops his hand through the wrist strap and grabs the handle. "If I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" he asks Thor.  
"Yes, of course." he nods. Tony attempts to lift the hammer with a grunt and frowns.  
"Be right back." he walks off and returns with one of his gauntlets attached to his arm. He grabs onto the hammer again and tugs as hard as he can, still not managing to budge the thing. He turns on the thrusters on his gauntlet but the hammer remains where it is. At this point, Rhodey decides to join him with one of his gauntlets.  
"Are you even pulling?" he asks through gritted teeth as they both tug at the hammer.  
"Are you on my team?" Tony responds sarcastically.  
"Just represent! Pull!" Rhodey says, frustrated.  
"Alright, let's go." Tony and Rhodey both tug at the hammer, using their gauntlets and their thrusters.  
Next, Bruce steps up, tugging at the hammer and roaring as he does. He releases the hammer and roars, throwing his fists in the air and slowly stopping. Everyone looks at him with iffy looks and you give him a sad smile as he stands awkwardly in front of everyone.  
Steve takes his turn as everyone continues sipping their beers and whatnot. He rolls up his sleeves and places his hands on the handle, gripping it tightly. He pulls up on the hammer and it shifts slightly. You glance over at Thor who has a panic-stricken look on his face. Steve pulls again, but this time the hammer remains where it is. Thor sighs in relief and laughs as Steve raises his hands in defeat.  
"Anyone else willing to try?" Thor asks. Everyone looks around, but remains silent.  
"Y/N, you didn't try. You afraid to fail?" Clint laughs.  
"More like afraid I'll have to rule Asgard." you say. Thor laughs, holding out his hand.  
"Please, have a go." You sigh, seeing no way out of it. You stand up and everyone cheers as you step up to the table. You set your hands on either side of the hammer and feels the wright. It's not there. There's no weight at all, in fact, it feels rather light. You panic and pretend to pull the hammer, trying hard not to move it. You sigh and release the handle, shrugging.  
"I guess I'm not worthy either." you say, sitting down. Everyone disperses, going into their rooms to live out their drunken stupors. Thor waits until everyone is gone before grabbing his hammer. You stand up and look at him.  
"I guess you're the only one who is worthy."  
"It seems so." You smile.  
"Can I see that one more time?" Thor raises an eyebrow, but holds out the hammer. You take hold of the handle, feeling the same lack of weight as you felt before. Thor releases the hammer, expecting it to drop to the ground, but instead it remains in your hand. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth while staring at you.  
"How...?"  
"I don't know." you shrug, flipping the hammer in your hand like a drumstick. "I pretended not to be able to. I thought there should only be one rightful ruler of Asgard." you nod and toss the hammer back to him with a smirk.


End file.
